Grandes Cambios
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: One Shot Una historia dedicada a Jennyfer. S Lleneri, trata de Seto Kaiba, espero la lean y dejen review. Lleneri, disfrutala.


Fanfic dedicado a enteramente a Jennyfer. S Lleneri.

Espero lo disfrutes mucho.

****

**Grandes Cambios.**

****

La conocí una tarde de otoño que parecía como cualquier otra. Uno de esos días mediocres en los que tu cotidiana vida se hace más aburrida de lo normal.

 Caminaba yo sin propósito más grade, que el de romper la rutina de una vida repleta de ocupaciones más grandes de las que puedo cargar sobre los hombros, sin explotar en desesperos y añoranzas de una vida que no fue desde un principio.

 Los pasos largos y una piedra rodaba entre ellos como desquite de problema ajeno. El ritmo de mi andar era insulso y pesado. Mis manos en los bolsillos aguardaban el calor y mi mirada se fijaba al frente más sin atender a nada.

 Estaba aburrido del mundo, y porque no decirlo, también de la vida. Mis pensamientos vagos se difundían en mi ambiente como el humo de un fumador empedernido, igual de nocivo y toxico al respirar mis maldiciones y desenfados.

 Entonces la vi, no sé ni como ni cuando. El tiempo se me detuvo y la roca dejó de rodar entre mis pies. Mi mirada quedó prendida de su grácil figura que reposaba frágil junto a un árbol desnudo, con la vista fija en la última hoja que se resistía a la época, luchado contra el viento tratando de imponer su voluntad. Una brisa más fuerte sopló y la hoja, rendida, se desprendió de su rama y bailó la danza del otoño mientras caía lentamente, impulsada por el aire a navegar sin popa ni paraje por donde le placiera.

 Ella la miró caer y andar por la brisa, con la mirada clara siguió su recorrido y cuando menos me lo hube esperado, la misma hoja le hizo clavar su mirada en la mía. 

 Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco dentro de mi pecho y mis mejillas agolparse de sangre. Mis manos temblaron aun dentro de los bolsillos al notar su sonrisa dirigida a mí, como si fuera un conocido de toda la vida quien la observaba.

 Nuestras vistas siguieron clavadas sintiéndome incapaz de desviarla de ella, la sonrisa se hizo más ancha, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

 Encaminó sus pasos hacia mí. No pude creerlo en el momento y, por primera vez en la vida, la sensación de un nerviosismo paralizante se apoderó de mi persona.

 -"Buenas tardes" -le escuché decir mientras se aproximaba, quise contestarle pero las palabras se me atoraron en la boca y mi lenguaje se hizo torpe, intenté responderle nuevamente a ese saludo, pero me fue imposible, finalmente me di por vencido y saqué una mano del bolsillo agitándola ligeramente entre los temblores de los nervios.

 Ella se río de mí y la brisa meció su castaña cabellera. Yo, mientras tanto, sentí la nuca caliente y mis mejillas sonrojarse como nunca.

 A partir de ese momento, mi vida cambió por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 El ensueño reinó mi alma, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.fui feliz.

 Esa calida sensación regresó a mi sangre derritiendo las arrugas que el hielo me había causado, forjó con hierro un surco en mis labios formando una sonrisa sólo con entregarme la suya. Me hizo suyo en cuestión de un instante.

 La amé desde el primer momento y sin decirle palabra alguna, siendo el yo mismo que aguardaba dentro de mí.

 El tiempo pasó de ello y poco a poco mi torpeza ante su presencia se quedó atrás, mas nunca deje de quererla, al contrario, me obligue a amarla más cada día y cambiar de                         mí cada aspecto delirante y cruel para moldearme a su persona.

 Su nombre quedó grabado en mi corazón junto a su sonrisa de ángel, y descubrí con el tiempo que su frágil aspecto no era más que una alusión a su fuerte carácter y su carisma era mejor aún de lo que me hubiera esperado, agradó a mi corazón y siguió prendida de él.

No hubo apoyo que no me brindara cuando más necesité que un soporte acariciara mi alma, estuvo ahí para mí, y no se desasió de mi lado. Me lo dio todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Su tiempo fue el mío. Y mi gratitud es suya.

 Incluso mi hermano quedó encantado con su presencia, descubriendo yo entonces que las dudas estaban de más en la conciencia, siendo ella un ángel calido que acurrucó mi desamparo y fundió su inocencia con mis afectos.

 Ahora suspiró sintiendo mi vida satisfecha, reposando en seda con aroma a miel, respirando con fuerza, recuperando el aliento de una noche bien pasado, mientas, observando mis manos, me doy cuenta de que no puede tener mejor decisión.

 Siento un ligero temblor en la cama y un pecho femenino tan desnudo como yo, se posa sobre mi espalda. Extiende la mano y ambos la vemos.

 -"Lillian Kaiba" -murmura y la delicada sortija brilla en su énfasis -"Me acostumbraré a amanecer con ese nombre cada día".

 Sonríe y mi alma tiembla de emoción -"Será fácil despertar a tu lado cada mañana" -murmuro y rodeo sus brazos con los míos mientras sigue apoyada tras de mí. Sus cabellos cosquillean mi espalda -"Oh, si, será muy fácil" -digo y me doy vuelta para repetir la luna de miel en ésta mañana de otoño.

**_OWARI..._**

****

* * *

 Bien, siento mucho que la historia haya sido tan corta para el tiempo tan largo que tuviste que esperar (¿cuanto tiempo fue?¿Tres meses?) tal vez no sea lo que esperabas, y realmente lo siento, mi cabeza ha estado seca por largo tiempo y lo que se me ocurría era apenas de otras cosas(mis lagunas se convirtieron el lagos y mares -_____-) los ríos de mi imaginaron se desviaron de mi cause, quise jugar a tener la balanza de mi lado, pero el equilibrio sopesó del otro.

 Estuve realmente ocupada con todas las cosas y problemas en los que me metí en esté tiempo, fue aplastante y agotador el tener que resolver todo por no hacer conciencia en lo que hacía, así que podría decirse que eso es mi chivo expiatorio para la tardanza en esto, tu cumpleaños fue hace mucho, aun así te doy este regalo atrasado y otras cosas que vendrán más adelante por ser tan buena amiga y escritora, te lo agradezco de todo corazón, todos esos pequeños detalles que tuviste para conmigo (incluso esas partes en tu fic en el que me mencionabas por lo de Bakura) han dado animo a seguir, así que esto te lo has ganado a pulso.

 Me despido ahora sin tiempo que gastar (necesito terminar con todas mis tareas _) dejando este pequeño pero especial mensaje impreso en está historia.

**¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA!!!!**

**A mi editora:** Disculpa no haberte dado este fic a editar, pero quería publicarlo lo antes posible y que estuviera tal cual como lo he escrito. Pido disculpas por no mandártelo antes, RuBiAx.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai_**

**_Misao Malon_**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chavez._**


End file.
